


Insecurities.

by LouShura



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Nishikage, M/M, Orion no Kokuin Episode 9, SeiYuu Day, Supportive Nosaka, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouShura/pseuds/LouShura
Summary: Nishikage siente que todo regresa a su lugar cuando tiene a Nosaka frente a él.Situado en el capitulo 9 de Orion.
Relationships: Nishikage Seiya/Nosaka Yuuma
Kudos: 5





	Insecurities.

Volver a verlo ahí, de pie frente a él, corriendo tras el balón y brillando solo como él sabe hacerlo, fue un gran alivio para su corazón. Ver la espalda de Nosaka Yuuma cargando el porte digno de un emperador que todo lo puede y que todo lo logrará, mientras le permite a él, a una persona tan simple como Nishikage Seiya cubrirlo a él y al arco que simboliza el punto débil y el corazón de cada equipo, le infla el pecho de un orgullo desbordante y le da las fuerzas que necesita para seguir adelante, para superarse, para demostrarle que puede estar de pie en el mismo campo brillando a su lado y cumpliendo con todas las expectativas que Nosaka ha puesto en él. 

Lo ha extrañado. Lo extraña incluso ahora a pesar de que están en el mismo campo, porque no puede sentir su calor. Las miradas que Nosaka le dirige a veces, las sutiles sonrisas, las felicitaciones y sus lindas palabras no son suficientes, y se siente terriblemente egoísta y exigente por querer más. Su corazón es un revoltijo de sentimientos que se desbordan con cada acción, con la simple existencia de Nosaka Yuuma. Mueven todo su ser y lo llenan de adrenalina, la suficiente como para que, en medio de un ataque del otro equipo, finalmente pueda completar la técnica hissatsu que tanto ha estado intentando perfeccionar quedándose después de los entrenamientos con Fubuki y Kiyama, quienes amablemente se ofrecieron a ayudarle. 

Siente toda la energía correr a través de su cuerpo y es diferente a las últimas veces, se siente renovado, siente que puede detener cualquier tiro y con seguridad en su voz se lo dice a Nosaka, quien lo felicita y le sonríe con orgullo. El capitán sabe que ahora puede dedicarse completamente al contraataque y Nishikage suspira profundamente a sabiendas de que Nosaka acaba de encargarle la completa defensa del arco. 

Él lo hará sin dudar, porque ese es su lugar, porque sabe que nació para proteger el arco y la espalda de Yuuma, quien apenas ahora empieza su viaje contra el mundo y él estará ahí a su lado en todo momento, sin importar qué. 

El partido continúa su curso y se voltea naturalmente a su favor ahora que Yuuma es el centro del ataque. Desde su posición en la portería puede ver como todo se desenvuelve a la perfección y como todos se sorprenden al ver los movimientos llenos de gracia y seguridad de Nosaka. El orgullo le infla el pecho, la felicidad se plasma en su rostro a través de una sonrisa cuando lo ve en perfecto estado luego de haber pasado por una cirugía tan complicada y de repente todos los arrepentimientos por no haber podido acompañarlo en ese momento se vuelven un poco menos pesados. Un poco más llevaderos. 

Después de todo, él está de vuelta. La persona que le dio un nuevo motivo de ser a su vida, la persona que tanto admira, la persona que cambiará al mundo y, definitivamente, la persona que ama más que a nada. Regresó. 

. 

. 

. 

Seiya se entera de que el motivo por el que no tenía un compañero de habitación desde un principio, era porque el entrenador estaba guardando esa cama para el regreso de Yuuma y no puede estar más agradecido por ello. Es un alivio para ambos poder compartir habitación porque han pasado años conviviendo juntos y ya es natural para ellos estar en el mismo espacio que el otro. Conocen sus horarios, sus costumbres, sus preferencias y saben cuándo necesitan espacio y cuándo no. Habría sido difícil tener como compañero a cualquier otro miembro del equipo, por más que se lleven bien. 

—Nosaka-san... —Seiya le llama sentado en el borde de su cama, con las manos presionando sus rodillas. 

—¿Qué sucede, Nishikage? 

Yuuma termina de ponerse la camisa del pijama y también se sienta en el borde de su cama, ubicada justo a un lado de la cama de Seiya. Luego de tanto tiempo compartiendo habitación y vivencias con Nishikage, sabe que su postura significa que quiere hablar de algo serio, lo suficiente como para tener los hombros rígidos y las manos fuertemente presionadas en sus rodillas. 

Nosaka, en cambio, permanece con un rostro tranquilo y una sonrisa suave estirando sus labios. Quiere mostrar tranquilidad frente a Nishikage para que él pueda hablar con más calma, para que sepa que ahora están juntos una vez más y puede decirle cualquier cosa que desee, porque está ahí para escucharlo. 

—Sobre tu recuperación... 

—Ajá —le incita a continuar. 

—¿Es verdad que estás completamente recuperado o solo lo dijiste para dejar tranquilo al equipo? 

Por un momento, la sonrisa de Yuuma desaparece y sus ojos reflejan algo de sorpresa. Por supuesto que esperaba la preocupación extra por parte de su amigo, pero no esperó que se mostrara tan serio al respecto. Se imaginó que luego del partido le preguntaría a solas si era verdad y se quedaría tranquilo luego de su confirmación, sin embargo ahora están ahí sentados uno frente al otro y todo en el rostro de Seiya muestra una preocupación densa. 

Yuuma vuelve a sonreír antes de responder. 

—Es verdad, Nishikage. No tienes de qué preocuparte —él responde—. No podía volver al equipo nacional con una debilidad así. De lo contrario no podría dar lo mejor de mí. 

Los hombros de Nishikage parecen perder toda la tensión en ellos con tan solo esas palabras y a una velocidad increíble. Todo en su rostro estoico que a veces solo Nosaka puede leer se vuelve más suave, más tranquilo. Le alegra haber podido calmar las inquietudes de su corazón, pero en el fondo también le causa algo de gracia lo serio que puede llegar a ser con ciertas situaciones. 

—¿Hay algo más que te tenga inquieto? —pregunta. 

—No, no. Yo solo... 

Nosaka permanece en silencio esta vez, decidido a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario a que Seiya organice los seguramente miles de pensamiento dentro de su mente. Parece dudar bastante en decir lo que sea que tiene en la punta de la lengua, lo que provoca aún más curiosidad por parte de Yuuma. 

—Te extrañé —Seiya murmura. 

Y ahí es cuando todo cobra sentido para él. 

Su amigo no lo mira cuando dice eso. Tiene la mirada fija en el piso y los hombros nuevamente tensos, lo que hace calentar el pecho de Yuuma. 

Cuando estaba en el hospital y pensó que no podría volver a jugar fútbol se sintió fatal, sintió que su propósito de cambiar el mundo había terminado ahí, y un vacío invadió su corazón al pensar que terminaría como empezó: siendo olvidado, pasando completamente desapercibido por esa vida sin lograr nada... Pero entonces lo recordó. Recordó que tenía a Nishikage, que sin importar lo que sucediera él siempre lo recordaría, que siempre hablaría de él y que siempre lo vería como un héroe, como alguien que logró muchas cosas en su vida. 

Él tenía a Seiya, y Seiya lo tenía a él. Siempre habían sido los dos, siempre caminaron juntos y siempre triunfarán juntos, porque están hechos el uno para el otro. 

—También te extrañé —responde Yuuma, ganándose la mirada de su compañero—. Cuando estaba en recuperación, solo podía pensar en que no quería dejar de jugar fútbol y que no podía dejarte solo ni quedarme atrás. Mira hasta donde llegaste, eres el portero del equipo nacional. Tengo que estar a la altura de mi compañero. 

—Solo lo logré porque tú estabas ahí, Nosaka-san... 

—No, lo conseguiste tú solo. Tú entrenaste sin descanso, tú decidiste cambiar tu vida y acompañarme. Que yo haya sido un impulso en tu vida no quita que tú te esforzaste por conseguir todo lo que tienes, no quita que seas fuerte. Así que levanta el rostro, Nishikage, y enorgullécete de quién eres. 

Quien muestra evidente sorpresa ahora es Nishikage, que ha quedado sin palabras después de todo lo que ha escuchado. Hay tantas inseguridades dentro suyo con respecto a quién es y si merece estar junto a Nosaka que convivir con esa carga se vuelve agotador, pero como siempre, unas cuantas palabras de la persona a la que ama son capaces de calmar cualquier tormenta en su interior. 

Desea seguir esforzándose, lo hará hasta estar satisfecho consigo mismo, y ese día podrá decirle a Nosaka todo lo que siente por él con seguridad. Es una promesa que se hará aquí y ahora, bajo la mirada grisácea de su persona amada. 

—Muchas gracias, Nosaka-san —agradece las palabras, su voz tiembla un poco cuando lo hace. 

—No es nada, solo digo la verdad —él responde, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Me ayudas a juntar las camas? 

—O-oh, creí que no haríamos eso aquí... 

—¿Por qué no? 

—Alguien podría entrar y vernos. 

—No tiene nada de malo, hemos dormido juntos desde que entramos a Outei Tsukinomiya y no nos hemos visto en un tiempo, ¿O es que ya no quieres hacerlo? 

—¡N-no es eso! 

—Entonces ven y ayúdame —pide, su sonrisa se ensancha un poco más. 

Nishikage no se negará, por supuesto, porque dormir siendo abrazado por el cálido cuerpo de Nosaka es una de las mejores cosas del día, si no es la mejor. Así que termina poniéndose de pie para ayudar al otro a unir sus camas y ordenar las mantas y almohadas antes de acostarse. Inmediatamente siente los brazos de Nosaka rodeando su torso y su cabeza presionándose contra su pecho, justo como hace todas las noches antes de caer preso del sueño. Nishikage también lo abraza, deja que su mentón descanse sobre la cabellera rosada y pasea su mano sobre la espalda ajena, a veces deteniéndose en la zona donde sabe que está su cicatriz para trazar los bordes por sobre la tela de su ropa.

Sí, así es como debe ser.

Finalmente tendrá su merecido descanso.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo como propósito escribirles algo a todas mis OTPs en sus días y este par no es la excepción, so~ aproveché para escribir algo situado en uno de mis capítulos favoritos de Orion! Porque el reencuentro de estos dos era algo que esperé mucho.
> 
> Feliz SeiYuu Day!


End file.
